


alright

by GraceEliz



Series: Assorted Poems [11]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: An original poem and an old one, Love, Yearning and Pining, bitterness and recovery, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: what do you know of pining.(a poem from around this time last year, found in my tumblr drafts and moved here.)
Series: Assorted Poems [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158593
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I'm alright

I'm not good, but I'm okay

Most of the time I don't even think about it

Well, him.

I'm alright

And I'll tell everyone that

Until someone says something that brings him back

And I stare at the message.

I didn't know that.

I don't think I knew that.

Did I?

Did I forget?

If I have, what lies ahead -

Will I forget his face, his hair,

Everything about him that I fell in love with

Only to be reminded by her

Her who didn't want him until the chance was over

Who wanted what I did

But I wanted it more, I have wanted it longer

And she, she is new to it

Months

Against my years.

What do you know of pining.

This bitterness is poison in me.


	2. bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he broke my heart and never even knew it was his to break.  
> (written a while after alright - this was recovery.)

It's so strange, funny almost,

To think back on those years and be able to say

He broke my heart and never even knew it was his to break.

But it's okay, I say, he didn't know and never will,

Nobody knew.

My heart was his and secret.

And maybe it was -

Fine, that is -

For a time,

Through the years where he was with other people or fancied other people

Right up until it was her.

That's when I think I cried.

I cried for myself because of him,

I grieved that which I'd never had.

How funny to think that in all those years

My heart didn't break until she wanted him back

Until my two favourite people had the chance to be happy together

And I

Was

Not.

Tears and shaking and bitter

Never to him

Bitter for myself

After all, I'm strong

I shouldn't have let him break me so.

I loved him.


End file.
